babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Babylon 5
Downbelow Split I agree with the suggestion to split out Downbelow into it's own page. Keep a small intro and send users to its own page for any further details. Radagast83 (talk) 05:06, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :Done. I moved most of the content over to Downbelow and kept a (very) brief intro on this page. The new page is still incomplete, so more detail will be added as we go along. Important thing is: a topic as rich and varied as Downbelow now has its own page. KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 17:28, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Babylon 5 Now, I may be wrong... But as I understand it. There are two main parts of B5... the rotating cylinder which creates the gravity in the station... But I see the framework too which is most likely to house corridors and other accessible sections. Now I'm not a engineer, so I am lost at how a person would get form the rotating cylinder into the framework which is not rotating. Does anyone know? DarienLeonhart (talk) 10:27, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :It is never brought up in the show. In an actual O'Neill cylinder, there will be accelerating / decelerating carousels where the main cylinder meets the freefall body. In the design of Babylon 5, there would be "small" cars (in actuality, the size of a two-story house) built into the rings located in Blue Sector and Grey Sector where the mobile and immobile sections of the station join, like the one around the main docking bay. These cars would rotate with the station, allowing transfer of personnel, cargo, and machinery. Pressure doors would close, and the cars would decelerate along a track and ride up through the connection into the zero-G cargo area. The occupants would likewise experience a simultaneous feeling of acceleration and loss of gravitational pull. In going from zero-G to the rotating section, the car would lower back down and then accelerate along the track to bring the car back into sync, restoring the occupants to a gravitational environment. The process would only take a few minutes. Since the station rotates about once a minute, the car would only have to accelerate to low-to-moderate highway speeds. Then again, as I said, it is never mentioned in the show how exactly they looked / worked / etc., but it is the engineering principle behind the O'Neill cylinder. KenoSarawa (Talk| ) 14:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, that makes sense. I was wracking my brain with that and it bothered me that I couldn't think up how they might do it. Thanks. DarienLeonhart (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Docking I'm writing (or rather starting) a fanfic. Anyways its been awhile and I can't remember. The White Stars from what I can see are too large to fit in Babylon 5's docking bay. Were there external docking ports where the ship could dock with the station. Or was everyone ferried between the White Stars and Babylon 5 by shuttles? Aphantasm (talk) 03:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :No, they used shuttles from B5 to the White Stars and vice versa, just like any other ship that was too large, shuttles were used. DarienLeonhart (talk) 04:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Please help fix vandalism Somebody, please help me repair the problems on this page. Some contributor named "John" added a section to the article, filled with nonsense. I simply clicked the Undo button in the History section, and the Wiki deleted almost the entire article. I tried to Undo my own edit to restore the deleted sections, but they were NOT restored by the wiki editor. The Undo button does not work as advertised. I have absolutely no idea what is wrong or how to restore the article to the form it was in before the vandalism began. Please help. 15:43, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :I tried the multi-edit reversion and it appeared to work correctly this time. I request that an experienced person check my work to make sure the article is as it should be. 16:09, April 18, 2019 (UTC)